Lazy Days
by SexyHomoz
Summary: Charlotte left with her Grandmother on a road trip for three days. Vendetta is taking a break with Grudge, what will happen when she makes him a device for him to speak? (GrudgexVendetta, fluffy and cute, you've been warned!)


Just a short story of Making Fiends. I always liked that show, it sucks that Nick cancelled it. -_- I wanted to see more episodes! Anyway, my favorite pairing in the show is Grudge and Vendetta 3 they're so CUTE together! Grudge cares for Vendetta as you seen in most of the episodes, so enjoy the shit that I'm about to poop out 3

_Good Lazy Days_

Screams and shrieks filled the winds of Clamburg. It was still colorless and gloomy as ever, not letting it get any sun shine thanks to a certain little girl. Vendetta was in a good mood today, for a couple of reasons. Charlotte was on a road trip with her grandmother, so no Charlotte meant no singing, no annoying noises, no laughter, and no distractions.

Usually Vendetta would never let anyone leave Clamburg, but Charlotte was the only exception. She was more than happy to let her leave. Charlotte was going to be gone for 3 days, and Vendetta was going to take these days off to relax and make some changes in her house.

Vendetta was in the kitchen making some more fiends for the people of Clamburg. "That stupid blue girl will be back in 3 days, I need to prepare for her arrival." She gave an evil grin as she talked to her giant hamster.

Grudge listened to her strong voice of dominance. He thought her voice was the sweetest thing he had ever heard. Vendetta was the one he would do anything for, no matter how shitty she treated him.

Vendetta turned to her assistant seeing him just staring at her, "What are you looking at?! Hand me the fiend mix!" She barked.

The pet handed her the fiend mix and watched her stir it. In seconds fiends climbed out of the bowl, "Aren't they beautiful?" She smiled at them as they went out into the world to do what they were made for.

"Hmm." He grunted.

The evil girl glanced at him, "Hmm… Maybe I should make a device to make you talk." Grudge looked at her with a questioning look. Vendetta went to her chest and got out some tools and parts. She took out a speaker from a microphone and built it into the device.

Soon enough, she finished. Vendetta scanned the collar to see if anything was missing, "I think… it should work." Vendetta got up on stool and put to collar around his huge neck. The hamster blushed as he felt her arms go around him, almost like a hug.

Vendetta felt his warm fur against her, somehow she didn't want to let go of him. She shook the thought out of her mind and pulled away, "Err, try it…" She snapped as she tried to hide her small blush.

"Vendetta?" He heard his voice. It sounded deep and husky, but nice. Vendetta smiled a little but wiped it off.

"Finally you can actually talk back, but if you upset me I'll take it away!" She snapped again. Vendetta got off the stool and sat on the couch, watching some random add about onions and clams.

Grudge smiled, and sat next to her. "Vendetta…?"

"What?" She glared at the TV. He knew he was going to die for this but he did it anyway. His paws grabbed her by the waist and sat her on his belly as he laid down. Vendetta's whole face was red with blush, mixed with anger and embarrassment.

"HAMSTER! Let Me GO at ONCE!" She squirmed in his grip.

Grudge just held her tighter as he grinned, "You're so cute when you're mad." Her blush turned darker as she glared at him.

"C-Cute?! You're my minion! You are not supposed to think I'm this 'Cute'!" She screamed at him while she continued to struggle.

"Stop struggling, relax… that blue girl is gone and everyone is being terrorized… you deserve a break." He spoke softly as he ran his claws through one of her ponytails. Vendetta calmed down a bit, but still kept her glare at him.

"You're upsetting me, Stupid Hamster." She began to lay on him, feeling how warm he was. Grudge blushed a little, feeling butterflies in his belly. Vendetta nuzzled into his fur, starting to lose her energy, "… I'm sorry." She whispered so low that Grudge could barely hear it.

He smiled and lifted her chin, for her to face him. She blushed a lightly, seeing into his eyes. Grudge gave her a light kiss upon her lips. The blush again gotten deeper as he pulled away. "I only want to speak to you…"

Vendetta smiled with sweetness, "Alright… have it your way." She nuzzled her nose with his.

The three days left as soon as they came. After that first day, revealing their true feelings, things did change in the house, only in the house. Clamburg remained the same, everything else remained the same. Vendetta had many secrets, but this secret was more than just a secret… this was the hidden part of herself that only Grudge knew.

Damn that sucked -_- XD too fluffy! xD Post a review if you want me to write more of Grudge and Vendetta. Sweet to Kinky, name you price! I think if I made a kinky story for these two some people will be grossed out xD Sweet Angry Jesus PEOPLE! Chillax!


End file.
